


Tram

by limeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s, Astral Projection, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Possession, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald possesses Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Solstice Flashfest





	Tram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tennesseebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebedward/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tennesseebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebedward/pseuds/tennesseebedward) in the [Solstice_Flashfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Solstice_Flashfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The ghost of Gellert Grindelwald possess Voldemort in the middle of his rise as the Dark Lord.

Gellert Grindelwald was wasting away in prison and he was mighty upset about this situation. Albus Dumbledore (a massive twat) was living it up, frolicking among intellectual circles while he was here – talking to the same guard over and over again about mundane shite like the bloody horoscope. Yes, he was a Leo; yes, he did not know his exact birthday because his mother and father had had bigger things to worry about because he’d been born during a war in Hungary; and, yes, he was a little upset about not knowing his ascendant, as well – but it was cruel of the guard to keep reminding him of this. He was being _bullied_.

So, he devised a special plan because he was a special kind of guy.

* * *

Tom Riddle was minding his own business. For once. Yes, he thought it was strange, too. After this ordeal he would never mind his own business. It had proven an unsatisfactory course of action in his life.

So, basically. Tom was walking down the street, whistling – because he was really, really, really relaxed for once in his life. He was never relaxed again. In fact, he came to associate the feeling of being relaxed to foreboding doom after this ordeal happened.

And what an ordeal it was to get possessed by a Leo. The timing was terrible, too. He was just attempting to cross the street in London and could have gotten hit by a car had he not been hit by a megalomaniac dark lord.

* * *

Gellert had not chosen Tom Riddle to possess, or rather astral project his soul into. But rather the ritual he attempted gave him the opportunity to possess a man with less soul. People with less soul had more room in their bodies. It was very logical. It wasn’t at all insane.

’’Fuck.’’ Gellert exclaimed, wearing Tom Riddle’s body. ’’I expected a corpse or some shite, I didn’t know there was a living being without its entire soul. JackPOT!’’ He made the cha-ching motion with his arm as he pumped it up into a fist.

Things were looking up for one Gellert Grindelwald.

And then, unused to walking about such a busy street he got distracted by the array of twinkling lights and billboards that he missed the tram that bulldozed him.

This shocking development was enough to separate Gellert’s soul from Tom Riddle’s soul.

Days after this traumatic experience Tom Riddle awoke in the hospital bed with Abraxas Malfoy by his side.

’’Tom,’’ Abraxas shouted, so happy to see that Tom was conscious finally. ’’Oh Tom I was so worried. How could you get hit by a tram like that? I mean, really. I thought you knew your way around muggle London. This is a new development, even by you?’’

Tom’s jaw was bandaged up, as was the rest of his body. So he could not speak. But Abraxas could speak for the both of them.

He hoped that Gellert Grindelwald rotted for the rest of his days in Nurmengard, because Tom Riddle would never let him near his bulldozed body ever again.

’’Tom, Tom, look me in the eyes, won’t you?’’

Tom didn’t really have much choice. Abraxas craned so he could read his thoughts better and get to know what the hell had happened. Once this was done all Abraxas had to say was: ’’Oh thank Merlin, Tom. The Death Eaters all had a betting pool that you’d tried to kill yourself.’’

 _They what?_ Tom thought lividly. _BY TRAM?!_

’’It just comes to show you how little people actually know you.’’ Abraxas nodded. ’’I knew this had to be Gellert Grindelwald’s doing.’’

Somehow, Tom doubted that.

’’Or Dumbledore’s.’’ Abraxas added.

Now that Tom could believe.


End file.
